We'll Be One Of Those Couples
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: Were they really ready to take the next step in their relationship..


_We'll Be One Of Those Couples_

After confessing their feelings for each other during a school trip to Barbados, Troy and Gabriella decided to take the next step in their relationship.

They were both sat on the couch in Gabriella's house. Her mother had gone on a week-long meeting in New York, leaving Gabriella alone in the house.

Troy and Gabriella had just got back from their date.

They both leaned in, Troy ran his tongue across Gabriella's bottom lip.

She granted permission, and the two started playing tonsil hockey.

Troy slowly started to run his hand up her thigh, but stopped when Gabriella slapped it off.

He pulled away from the kiss and shook his hand from the pain.

''I'm sooo sorry..'' Gabriella apologized. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She placed her hand on his leg, meaning for if he was OK.

''It's. Okay..'' Troy said, with a small smile, ''Let's just try again.'' Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella leant in and placed her lips against Troy's. The kiss was passionate. Troy decided to deepen it, by apllying pressure to her mouth, swelling her lips.

He moved his hand to her knee, and started it move upwards. Only to have it smacked off again, harder this time.

''Oww!'' he cried from pain, holding his hand.

''OhMyGod! Sorry!'' Gabriella said, placing her hand over his, and kissing it.

''Just try to not do it again ?'' Troy asked, with a hopeful face.

''Okay, promise. Actually, try working from the top down.'' she said with a shrug and raised her eyebrows.

''Huh ?'' Troy asked confused. That didn't make any sense.

''Work the bra Troy!'' she stated agrevated.

Troy noded understandingly, he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

His left hand rested on her leg, whilst his right hand travelled up her back.

He fiddled with the clasp, but couldn't seem to get it open through the material of her top.

Gabriella looked confused into the kiss, wondering what he was doing.

Troy pulled away, ''Okay turn around. Let me get a look at this thing!'' he said. Gabriella turned around on her butt.

Troy moved half her top up, to find the fascining to the support.

His fingers worked, and worked, and ended up snapping the opening against her bare back.

''Sorry..'' he apologized.

''Well this is romantic..'' Gabriella said sarcasticaly. Troy sighed, as did she, before pulling her top back down and facing him.

''I blame your bra!'' Troy said in a child-like manner.

''It's a standard bra class.'' Gabriella stated, with a sulk.

''Well then i blame you, you threw me off with all your slapping.''

''Maybe, do you think on some level, you don't wanna take off my bra.''

Troy thought, and decided, ''Nooo.. I don't have another level.'' he teased annoyed.

Gabriella sighed, ''If it comes to worst, we'll just be one of those couples that never has sex..''

''Yeah..'' Troy breathed.

''How come Chad and Taylor could do it, but we can't ?'' Gabriella asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

''Maybe they just weren't as close as we are..'' Troy said, stroking her hair.

''Yeah, i bet you're right..''

They sat in silence. abriella's head rested on Troy's shoulder, and him stroking her head softly.

Gabriella titled her head up to glance at him, a sad smile plastered on her face.

Troy looked down at her, with a sorry face.

They looked into each other's eyes, and then lips, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, and finally eyes.

Gabriella slightly moved away from Troy. He placed his hand on her arm, gently lying her down on the couch.

Something went off, it wasn't happening before, but now the firework went off and it started.

Troy looked down at the girl underneath him, asking for reasurrence. She slowly nodded her head.

He lowered himself down on her, moving her lips down towards hers, as she did copied the action.

They kissed passionately and tenderly, before pulling away. Troy left kisses down to her neck, and started to kiss her in her sweet spot.

Gabriella lightly moaned, pulling on his hair.

The couple continued their actions into the night...


End file.
